Loki x Natasha
by ShadowThorn12
Summary: After a chase and capture, Natasha gets a "Present" from Loki- Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Advenger Pair-ups

Loki x Natasha

Natasha's boots clattered on the pavement as she raced after the trickster god, Loki, her gun clutched in her hand. The parking garage had barely any cars in it, but it was still a problem catching him, the cars that were in it blocking her way out after they were thrown by an unseen force. Natasha stopped to catch her breath, but she spotted a piece of concriet that fell from the ceiling. She picked it up and lobbed it at the god, hitting him square in the back of his head and knocking him to the ground. The Advenger walked over and handcuffed him, Loki looked up at her with a smirk as he chuckled, "Good aim, Natasha, good aim." Natasha glared at him and pulled out her commuicater, signaling the others as she growled, "The others will be here in a while to put you in the same chamber as before, but before they get here, I've got to ask you. Why is it me that always catches you, Loki? And not the others?" Loki smiled, his emerald eyes staring at her softly. "Guess you are better than the others? Or it is simply that I let you?" he suggested. Natasha flicked her hair out of her eyes, "What do you mean you let me?" Before he could answer, an agent came up from behind him and put a muzzle on him. Loki rolled his eyes, wincing as the muzzle tugged at his raven black hair when he tipped his head to the side. "About time you got here," Natasha said, "Wait, how did you get in?" One of the agents pointed above them, there was a large hole in the ceiling from where they came through. Loki raised an eyebrow, Natasha knew what he was thinking, how did they not notice that? "Load him into the car, he's got a cell to get back to."

Natasha layed in her bed, exauhsted from the chase, her nightgown brushing her knees. She was thinking about what Loki said, how he let her catch him, but why did he? He mistifous, thats all she knew, but there was a feeling in her heart that feels like the day she went out with Clint. Did she..? Natasha shoved her face into a pillow, No! I don't, she thought, Why would I like someone that nearly destroyed the world? Yet, she still had the the urge to see him, it was a tug in her gut that forced her to. Her heart pounding as she quietly slipped down the hall, being careful not to wake anyone, especialy Clint. She made her way into the chamber room, one of them she knew that Loki was in. Natasha peered into the small window on the door; sure enough, Loki was in there. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of clear cell, his emerald eyes were closed but she felt that he was watching her. Natasha sighed in relief realizing that they were alone, she opened the door and shut it quietly. "Trouble sleeping, my dear?" She jumped at the sudden voice in the room, She turned to see Loki in the chamber with one eye open, grinning at her. Natasha's red hair fell over her face, but she quickly pushed it out of the way and said, "Yeah, I was thinking of what you said in the parking garage, that you said you let me catch you? What did you mean?" Loki got up and walked over to the edge of the glass, like the first time she came in here alone. "Maybe it's that you need the praise," He said with a smile, "Maybe it's because I'm intrested in your fighting skills, or maybe..." He put a hand on the glass, "...It's because I'm just intrested in you..." Natasha shuddered and walked up to the cage. She entered the bar code into the secruity system, the glass door slid open. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her, feeling a hand on her shoulder as she slowly turned around. Loki's eyes glowed with compasion as he ran his hand down her shoulderblade and down her back, Natasha blushing slightly as she stared back at the pale god. "You are a fighter when you are in uniform," Loki sneered, "Yet you are defenceless when you are in a gown." He pulled the shakey woman close to him, putting a hand on her cheek, "Now, little spider, show me why you intrest me..." Loki brought his lips to Natasha's, the agent blushing violently as she put her arms on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She felt as if she were flying, the sensation of kissing Loki was amazing, even though he wasn't human. Natasha tipped her head to have an even deeper kiss, Loki was blushing, but it was barely noticeable. Natasha put her arms up and around his neck, still kissing the god. "H-huh? What are you doing?" They broke apart and turned to see Hawkeye, his face pale with shock. "C-Clint!" Natasha yelped, looking at Loki in fear, "Uh... We, um... Oh God..." Clint put a hand to his face, "Just give him a hug and I'll get you out of there..." Natasha hugged Loki and whispered, "I'll come back..." before walking out of the chamber, waving at him before she left with Hawkeye saddly.

Tony stood next to Thor above the chambers, watching them. "See," Tony said, "I told you he reminds me of myself." Thor rolled his eyes. "Everything reminds you of yourself, Stark." He said roughly, "Why do you even bother trying to tell me that?" Tony shrugged, "At least you got to see Loki happy for once." "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Advengers Pair-ups

Loki x Natasha Part 2

Natasha slammed her head into her pillow, trying to forget Loki's touch. "Why, why, WHY did I kiss him?" she yelled into her pillow, "I'm such a moron for doing that to Clint! What's wrong with me?" Her heart pounded, her cheeks flushed, the thought of Loki made her weak, he had made her mind shrouded with a longing. A longing to be with him again, not a longing, a regret. The regret of breaking Clint's heart, the regret of chasing Loki in the first place. She hated Loki, yet she longed to touch him again, she longed for another kiss. Natasha screamed into her pillow again, her emotions were getting the best of her.

Why Loki? Why him? This wasn't clear to her. She did know one thing...

She had fallen in love with him.

_Knock, knock_. "Natasha? It's Steve. Clint told me everything." Natasha's heart pounded in her chest, everything? Steve opened the door, not staring at the once fierce soldier, but staring at a scared child. He sat next to her on the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked, but Natasha didn't answer, her own heart was pounding against her ribs. Steve sighed, "Natasha, what happened? Why did you... ya know..." Natasha's cheeks turned bright red as she screamed into her pillow once again, Steve's eyes widening at the suddeden scream. He sighed and got up, trying to sound sympathetic as he said, "I'll leave you be, just wanted to see how you were dealing with this, Goodnight." Steve left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Natasha alone once again... Or that's what she thought. Natasha turned the lights off, sighing loudly. "I know you're here," She whispered, "You don't have to hide anymore." Loki stepped out of the shadows, "Who said I was hiding?" Natasha turned to the god, her eyes narrowed. "Why?" Loki raised an eyebrow, "Why what?" "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, taking two steps forward, "Why did you?" Loki smiled, taking two steps forward like her, "Even gods have to have a litte fun, little spider..." Natasha blushed, never taking her eyes off of the trickster god as she matched each of her steps with his. "You can't stop thinking about it, can you?" Natasha flinched as the question, she did. Every bit of it, from the embrace to his soft lips. The two were practicly a foot away from each other, she pushed her red hair behind her ears, her eyes still locked onto Loki's emerald eyes. "Now, Black Widow," Loki whispered, pulling Natasha into an embrace, "I'll ask you again, tell me why you are my intres-" Before he could finish, Natasha put her lips to his, answering his question again. She slicked back his black hair as Loki tipped his head, sliding his hand down her shoulder. It seemed like hours, Natasha getting the same sensation she had before when she first kissed him, endless bliss. Loki place his hand on her back, Natasha putting her hands on around his neck the same way she did before. After a while, the two broke apart, smiling at each other. Something came to Natasha's mind, "Were there any other gods that fell in love with a human?" Loki chuckled, "Thor did." "You're darn right I did!" Thor yelled from down the hall.

Tony laughed at Thor's outburst, "Now do you see why we let him out and locked him in her room?" Thor nodded, "Glad to see that you know something else than love for yourself." Tony rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Another job well done."


End file.
